July 1st
by Celixir
Summary: The Star of Elendil disappears under suspicious circumstances during a dinner party, and it is up to Gandalf to finger the guilty.


N.B.: This was written for an eleventh-grade English assignment; therefore this is by no means professional detective fiction (this hasn't even been beta-ed, so please forgive any mistakes.) I have tried to "play fair" with the reader; all the clues necessary to solving the mystery are in the story (it's rather easy, really.) The story is divided into sections which are either from Legolas's narrative or from a third-person narrative, for logic reasons. Finally, there _are_ clocks in Middle-earth, as evidenced by _The Hobbit_ (but I won't go into that.)

**I. (From Legolas's personal narrative) **

July 1 had been uncharacteristically mild for summer in Gondor, and by late afternoon it had cooled considerably. It was an ideal time to hold a dinner party; after lunch and before breakfast is, in fact, the best time to hold a dinner party. There were only eleven of us: Estel, the host; his wife Arwen, the Queen; the Halfling Frodo Baggins and his "companion" Samwise; two other Halflings, Meriadoc and Peregrin (known affectionately to our company as "Merry" and "Pippin"); Captain Faramir and his wife Éowyn; the dwarf Gimli; the wizard Mithrandir; and myself. Estel did not tell us what the party was for; he only said that he "a wonderful discovery" had been made, and he was eager to share it with us. I immediately accepted the invitation because my curiosity was piqued; I suspect a good part of the guests accepted because it meant free food.

The wine that day was exceptionally good, and everybody had a few more than normal—except for the women and Gimli; he preferred mead. Mithrandir got a bit drowsy three quarters of the way through the meal, though his age might also have been to blame. It also might have been to blame for some rather indiscreet noises emanating from his direction. Everybody scrambled for a topic of conversation to cover up their embarrassment (or laughter). I said,

"I wonder why security around this place has been upped" to the people to my left so Mithrandir wouldn't see my blushing. "The Dark Lord isn't a threat anymore."

"Security is fine and good," said Gimli gruffly through mouthfuls of drumstick (he isn't embarrassed by anything), "but I don't see why _we_ had to be searched just to enter the palace. A mighty fine way to treat guests, I might say! See if_ I_ ever accept an invitation here again!" I figured he would accept an invitation here again if food were involved.

"I think it was rather fun," said Pippin. We had all entered together, so we were all searched together, and I imagine not a few people were worrying that we would have to be strip-searched in front of the rest of the party. Either way, we had to leave all our weapons at the door, which Gimli was not too pleased about.

I looked to Estel for comment, but he just stared into space moodily, fork in hand. I supposed it was the alcohol; Estel is one of those people who clams up and zones out after a few too many glasses.

For other people, the alcohol had entirely different effects. Faramir rose from his chair.

"I propose," he hiccuped, "a toast to a woman from Edoras who ...", and then shared a limerick about a woman from Edoras with hair that glistened like nose hair after a sneeze. The more inebriated Hobbits laughed uproariously, and the women pretended not to notice.

Estel leaned forward in his chair, his elbow resting on the table.

Merry and Pippin were the worst: sang an off-key rendition of a song they had, I suppose, picked up in a tavern. Even in their alcoholic stupor, the other two Halflings and Faramir looked a little shocked. Mithrandir quickly cleared his throat and asked Estel,

"So, what was this great surprise you had for us?"

Estel finally looked up.

"What? Oh, not yet, Mithrandir." He sat back in his chair. "The evening's still young."

"Yes, it is!" cried Faramir. "We must have more wine—and those little cheese things. FOOTMAN! MORE WINE AND LITTLE CHEESE THINGS!"

Gimli and the Halflings attacked the plates as soon as the footman returned with more wine and little cheese things. Apparently, size and appetite are inversely proportional.

When the meal finally came to an end, Arwen suggested that we all head to the great room. The more inebriated guests got up with some difficulty. Gimli announced that he had to use the privy chamber. Estel said that he was going to for a walk outside on the bailey.

I stared out the window across the room from me. It was a beautiful summer evening, the sun just beginning to set and gild Minas Tirith. "I think I'll go too," I said. "It's a nice evening, and it would be a shame to pass up a chance to enjoy this weather—I don't know how long it will last."

"I would join you," said Mithrandir, "but alas! I have lumbago and a bit of gas. I shall stay inside and have a smoke."

"From which end?" drawled Pippin.

Mithrandir glared at him.

We all shuffled out into the great hall while the footman and a kitchen girl cleared the table. Éowyn had to steady her poor husband, who was still uneasy on his feet; and Arwen had to keep Merry and Pippin from blowing their noses on her dress. Gimli headed off in search of the privy room, Aragorn and I walked down the hall toward the door leading to the bailey, and the rest of the company crossed the hall to the great room.

Estel and I stepped into the bailey. It was no later than 7:45 (according to a maid I asked), and the sun had just begun to dip below the horizon. Though cool for summer, the air was still warmer than that inside; no fires had been lit in the Hall of Feasts. I strolled over to the parapet and peered over. In the lower circles of the city, many others were enjoying the pleasant weather. Estel stumbled over to me and leaned on the parapet.

"Legolas," he said, without looking at me.

"Hmm?"

"What do you suppose the secret to understanding women is?"

I didn't know how quite to answer this question, so I said,

"Well ... I suppose being around them long enough ..."

"I've been with Arwen for a long time," said Estel.

"So you have," I said. Was that a question or what?

"Her actions as of late have been very, very strange."

"Oh?" I said.

"I don't understand," said Estel. He continued to stare straight ahead at the sunset, talking, it seemed, to himself. "She was never like this before. I hope—I hope our marriage didn't destroy our romance."

I said nothing.

"Maybe someday, some great thinker will make a systematic study of women, but until then, they will always be mysterious creatures, fickle and ..."

The two of us went back inside at—I'm not sure of the exact time here—about eight o'clock, give or take five minutes.

Noticing no one had lit a fire, I shivered as we entered the great hall. The lamps hung at intervals on the pillars provided good light but insufficient heat. A few dutiful servants were rushing about, probably to stay warm rather than out of a sense of urgency.

Estel was still heavy on his feet, but I observed that he was no longer slurring his words and he seemed to be more coordinated. I opened the heavy doors, and we stepped into the room. The scene was basically that of our dinner, except without dining implements.

"Hey," said Faramir when he saw us, "if it isn't the king—"

"Now, what about that surprise?" It was either Merry or Pippin.

"Oh, yes," said Estel. "I'll go fetch it." He excused himself, and hurried out of the room. Everybody started to twitter.

"What do you suppose it is?"

"D'ya think it's _magic_?"

"Do you think it's edible?"

"Do you ever think of anything else?"

"What do you think it is, Mr. Frodo?"

"I couldn't guess, Sam."

"What do _you_ think, Gandalf?"

"Do you take me for a mind reader?"

"I have to pass gas."

Then Estel entered with a small leather pouch in his hand, and everyone was so awash with curiosity that no one noticed the disagreeable odor in the air.

There was a large round table in the middle of the room; it was completely bare, presumably so there would be no distractions from the surprise. Estel walked to it and set the pouch down before clearing his throat.

"My friends," he said, looking around at the curious faces, "I trust you have all heard of the Elendilmir—the jewel also called the Star of Elendil—?"

He was met with blank stares from the Halflings.

"Well, then—it is a noble stone, first owned by Silmariën, daughter of the King Tar-Elendil. It has been constantly in the crowns of her descendants, until Isildur was attacked by Orcs, and ..."

Merry and Pippin yawned politely, but Estel took no notice:

"For over three thousand years, the first Star of Elendil was thought to be lost ... that is, until a siege on Saruman's Tower at Isengard found the stone in one of the wizard's secret chambers. And now ..."

He loosed the strings on the bag, and spilled the stone onto the table. It was met with gasps of admiration, exclamations, and an assertion from Gimli (he looked rather disappointed) that the craftsmanship of the dwarfs made the Star look like, er ... something that I understand Rohan now prohibits from being left on public thoroughfares.

Suddenly, the lights went out. As there were no windows in the room, we were plunged into absolute darkness. Several cries went up, and I could hear people bumping against each other as they tried to find the door or a light source. I myself collided with what I suppose was Faramir.

"Oh! What just happened?"

"The fires went out, apparently."

"Well, I can see _that_."

"Gandalf—ouch! my foot!—can't you do a bit of magic?"

But before Mithrandir could reply, there came a crash—as of glass smashing—and then another one, much like the first.

"Now what was _that_?"

"Mr. Frodo, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sam. ...You don't need to grab me like that, Sam."

"What's this?"

"That's _mine_."

"Oops … I wasn't trying to—really—I just happened to … grab it."

Amid the clamor (mostly the Halflings'), Mithrandir began incanting, and within a few seconds, a blue fire sprang from the tip of his staff. The room was instantly illuminated by the cold light. Arwen found her way to the door. A chambermaid was waiting immediately outside.

"I heard the crash, milady" she said. "Is anything the matter?"

Arwen turned around to survey the damage.

"Oh—somebody must have knocked over the vase," she said.

The vase in question had been on a stand near the fireplace; it was a rather large glass one, more resembling a garden pot in shape and size. In it had been placed a bunch of flowers, which now lay squashed on the floor.

"It will be cleaned up immediately, milady" said the girl, and she called after the footman.

And then, an exclamation: "The jewel! It's gone!"

Everybody turned to the table. The Star was not there.

"It must have gotten knocked off the table when the fire went out," said Mithrandir. Everybody got down (except for the women) and began perusing the floor for the missing jewel. Pippin cried:

"Oh! I cut myself on a shard of glass!"

Mithrandir muttered something under his breath, which, in essence, was "Tom-fool of a Took" except with something about mothers and "bucking"? No, I think I have that last word wrong.

We had searched the whole room by the time the maid returned with the footman. No sign of the Star had been found.

"Well, if that don't beat all," said Sam. "If the gem got knocked to the floor when the lights went, then … certain, we would have found it." He paused. "You don't think someone … stole it, do you?"

"Nonsense, Sam," said Frodo. "It's probably just lost, that's all."

Mithrandir's brows were furrowed.

"If it fell from the table, it would probably be near the table," he said, "unless it were kicked around. But no one felt it, did anyone? It was a goodly sized stone and was certain to have been felt if it were kicked."

Everybody claimed that he or she had not felt anything.

"If there were windows in this room, it might have been thrown out through one of them" said Pippin, but as there weren't, we all thought this statement quite stupid.

"Well, that settles it," said Merry. "It was stolen. I say it was the maid."

Everybody flushed, because the maid was still in the room. But she seemed to pay no attention.

"The vase is all cleaned up, milady—milord," she said to Estel and Arwen. "The vase and the flowers will be replaced, with the same kind, if milady wishes."

"Yes, thank you," said Arwen distractedly. The maid curtsied and left the room.

"Do you really think it was pinched?" said Pippin, wiping his wound on his jacket-tails.

"There's no other explanation," said Merry thoughtfully. "I say! This is a mystery, isn't it? It couldn't have been anything else, could it?" This last sentence was directed to Mithrandir.

"Well, since we can't find it, it certainly appears that way," said Mithrandir slowly. "But if it were stolen, it would have to have been by someone in the room, surely. No one came from outside … I think."

"I can assure you that _I_ did not steal it," said Faramir. Others asserted their innocence as well.

"Perhaps someone took it by accident," said Estel. Again, everyone protested that he had not taken it.

"Then, it may be that it _accidentally_ found its way into someone's pocket," said Estel, but everyone knew "accidentally" was only a euphemism. "In that case, we will just have to check everyone's person …"

"But sir," said Sam quickly, "I'm positive I didn't take it—and I can vouch for Mr. Frodo too. He wouldn't take it, no sir."

"Sam," said Frodo.

"So, Mr. Strider, sir," continued Sam, "you won't make us … you know … undress, will you?"

Nobody said anything, but Mithrandir raised an eyebrow.

"No," said Estel, smiling in spite of himself. "That is, if Mithrandir has a spell for this situation."

"I do not," said Mithrandir. "But nobody's going to have to undress."

"A pat-down?" said Pippin helpfully.

"Erm!" said Mithrandir. We were all then nervously aware of Mithrandir's eyes casually glancing over everyone's pants. "It would stick out, anyway. As I said, it's not a small jewel."

"You mean the maid pinched it, then," said Merry.

"NO!" said Mithrandir. "I did _not_ say the maid 'pinched' it! I'm just saying no one here has it on his person!"

"A-ha! You said 'no one_ here_'. The maid pinched it!"

Mithrandir bit his lip.

"Well, then where could it be?" asked Pippin.

"I hope to find out," said Mithrandir. "Unless anyone else has any ideas? ...No? Well, then. I'm going to question the servants, and the rest of you can look for it or whatever suits your fancy."

"Isn't this exciting, Mr. Frodo? It's like a mystery," said Sam.

"I bet you Merry and I find it first," said Pippin, putting his arm around Merry's shoulder. "We're experts when it comes to things like this—we have lots of experience. Come on, Merry, let's go pat down the maid."

Arwen said she would see if the footman had gotten a new vase yet. The rest of us dispersed, as Mithrandir had said he would call on us "as needed and please don't get in the way".

"If you ask me," said Gimli to me as the two of us walked out of the room, "they didn't really lose much."

I asked my companion what he meant by that.

"I mean," said Gimli, "it might have been a great heirloom, passed down for thousands of years or whatnot, but it was not particularly good craftsmanship. Compared to what the dwarfs have done, I mean."

"You're just saying that because it has an elvish name," I said with a grin.

"And _you're_ just saying that I just said that because it had an elvish name," retorted Gimli.

"Oh, let it alone!" I was not eager to enter a debate with a dwarf.

**II. (From Legolas's personal narrative)**

When we ran into Faramir and Éowyn, they were not looking for the jewel. They were strolling, hand-in-hand, along the outer edge of the bailey. Twilight had just set, that time of day when even the most unromantic things gain a magical quality ... like Faramir's bloodshot eyeballs.

"I hope they find it," I said perfunctorily.

"So do I," said Faramir absentmindedly. He was staring at Éowyn. Éowyn was staring demurely at her feet, and I wondered if she was creeped out by bloodshot eyeballs at twilight. "You know, women are magical creatures. They are enigmatic beyond any hope of deciphering, yet you love them anyway. Maybe it's the mystery that makes them alluring ... like the way you are driven to madness wondering what's at the bottom of the sewer or how does a brown cow eat green grass and give white milk which after passing through you turns into..."

"Oh look!" I cried quickly. "See how Mordor looks now in the glow of the setting sun! It looks less like a barren, ravaged wasteland than a ... not-so barren, ravaged wasteland."

"Doesn't Éowyn look lovely?" said Faramir dreamily.

"Ah!" said Gimli, his eyes suddenly glazing over. "But still ... no one has ever nor will ever match the beauty of the Lady Galadriel. Her hair—there is nothing in the world like it. Three strands was more than I could ever dream for, and yet ... it only makes me long for her beauty so much more."

"'_And my lady's hair is gently wisped, like wind-blown boughs of tender trees; and it glistens with ethereal gleam, like her nose hair from a sneeze_,'" I murmured.

"Beg your pardon?" said Faramir.

"Nothing," I replied.

Faramir led Éowyn away down the bailey, singing in a soft, off-key voice as they walked.

We found Mithrandir in the great room, deep in thought. He was sitting, slightly stooped, and was puffing on his pipe. His brows were tightly knit, and he did not seem to notice us when we entered.

"Mithrandir," said I, "what have you found?"

"Not the Star," said Mithrandir. "But I have been making inquiries of the servants and anyone who happened to be in the vicinity when it disappeared."

We sat down next to him, and he straightened himself.

"I first asked the maid of her whereabouts at the time of the disappearance. I happened to notice the clock read 8:20 (or so) when the maid had finished sweeping up the glass from the fireplace, so that would put the time of the disappearance at, let's say, 8:13, no earlier, for Strider had just shown us the jewel when the lights went. The maid said she was helping the footman clear the dinner table at that time, but she was not sure of the time. She did say that she had 'just finished putting away the goblets' when she heard our cries from the room, and she was supposedly in the hall.

"I asked the footman the same questions, and he said that he was helping the maid clear off the table. While the maid was in the hall after putting away the goblets, he was in the scullery, filling a bucket of water. It was rather noisy in there, he said, and he did not hear any of us cry out.

"I will interview the other servants now, to see if the maid's and the footman's stories check out," concluded Mithrandir, rising from his seat. "I hope, for the Queen's sake, this matter will be cleared up soon."

Gimli snorted. "If you ask me, this is a lot of fuss over a near-worthless trinket."

"How do you mean, master dwarf?" said Mithrandir, slightly turning.

"I mean," said Gimli, "exactly what I said earlier. Even by elvish standards, 'tis pretty poor craftsmanship, that stone."

"'That stone' is the Star of Elendil," said Mithrandir. "Surely, a great craftsman like yourself would recognize the artistry of such a stone. Or is that just your prejudices speaking?"

"It's just his prejudices speaking," I said, grinning at my friend. In response, he made a noise akin to hacking up phlegm.

Mithrandir suddenly turned to face the other end of the room.

"What?" I said.

"Those armoires," said Mithrandir. "I just had a thought. Legolas, would you try getting into one of them?"

The armoires were heavy double-doored pieces that stood in a pair at the end of the room across from the fireplace. I opened one of the doors and stepped in without much difficulty (I did have to bend slightly, for there was a shelf inside.) Mithrandir strode over.

"I am going to close the door, Legolas," he said. "See if you can open it from the inside." He closed the door. There was no handle, but the door had no latch, and I was able to push it open.

"Then it is possible," said Mithrandir. "Thank you, Legolas."

Gimli and I left, puzzled.

**III. (From Legolas's per****sonal narrative)**

Merry and Pippin were scouring the staircase when we met them. Their trouser knees were soot-stained, and their hair was dusty. They stood quickly when we approached, looking excited about the developments.

"We've been combing the place for clues. So far," said Pippin, "we've found a torn bit of paper—"

"Possibly a note written to or from a conspirator to the thief," injected Merry.

"—a few threads—"

"From the clothes of the thief, perhaps."

I quickly cut them off, for I did not know how many "clues" they had amassed and I feared a long recital.

"So, whom do you suspect?" I said.

Pippin glanced hastily around before lowering his voice in a conspiratorial whisper. "So far, this is all very hush-hush, but I have reason to believe that this was a collaboration of the servants."

Gimli was singularly uninterested and did not make much effort to conceal the fact.

"Pah," he said. "It was probably knocked around the room when the lights went out."

"We searched the whole room," I said.

"You didn't look hard enough," said Gimli.

"Anyways," said Pippin, displeased at having his monologue interrupted, "We have reason to believe that this was a collaboration of the servants."

"We've been interviewing the servants ourselves," said Merry. "And the maid—well, she thought us funny fellows at first—but she said that she was just putting away the dishes and things, then she heard us scream, then she ran in, and well ... you know the rest. She was very uncomfortable with our presence, like she had something to hide—that, or she didn't like Pippin touching her buns."

I thought the second option was probably right.

"But I think she could only have been a conspirator," said Merry. "I'm pretty sure that the person who did the actual pinching was a man. You see, when the lights were out, I felt someone jostling past me. I was facing the table (the big one in the center that Strider put the jewel on), standing a little bit away from the fireplace. When the person bumped into me, he came from behind, and he was moving forward, obviously toward the table. And I say 'he' because when he ran into me, I could feel his—"

"Oh," I said quickly.

"Though I suppose," said Merry, "it could have been anyone who was standing behind me already. Who was behind me again?"

"I was," I said. "That is, I was standing next to the fireplace. Éowyn and Faramir were to my right, closest to the door. Gimli was a little closer to you, I think—but it couldn't have been him?"

"No, it was not someone of Hobbit height."

"As if I'd steal it at all," said Gimli.

"It must have been the footman then. He overheard our conversation while he was waiting on us at the table, so he would have known that Estel was going to show us the Star."

"No, he wouldn't have," I said. "Estel never mentioned the Star. He only said 'a surprise'."

"Well, he must have found out somehow. The maid, she said she was in the hall, carrying the dishes. She must have overheard or seen something if the door were open," said Merry.

"So let's reconstruct the scene, including those leading up to the unveiling of the jewel" said Pippin. "We leave the table at, oh, let's say 7:50. Everybody goes into the great room except for Gimli, who goes to the privy chambers; and you and Strider, who go outside to the bailey.

"For about a quarter of an hour, we talk, and then Gimli enters, followed by you and Strider. Strider announces that he is going to show us the surprise he promised, and leaves the room. Five minutes later—so it is about 8:10, then—he returns with a sack. He goes to the large round table at the center of the room and empties the contents onto the table. The contents: one Star of Elendil. Then suddenly, the lights (that is, the fireplace) goes out. We are plunged into pitch darkness—" (that was rather an exaggeration on Pippin's part; it was not completely dark) "—and some of us scream." (I am almost positive Pippin was one of those that did, though I doubt he would admit it.) "We stumble around until Gandalf lights up his staff, and we find our way to the door. Actually, Arwen opens the door. The maid comes in, sees the mess—you do remember, a vase had been knocked over, don't you?—and cleans it up, though I think she left to fetch the footman. I'm not sure of the exact time of the disappearance, though I might put it at eight-something—"

"Gandalf said 8:13," I interrupted. "The maid finished sweeping up at 8:20 (again, this is according to Gandalf), and I suppose she took no more than a few minutes."

"8:13, then," said Pippin. "So, then if the footman or some other male servant took it, then he would have had to sneak in during the few minutes we were in darkness. He certainly couldn't have been in the room with us; we would have noticed it, right?"

Merry and I nodded agreement. Gimli didn't; he had wandered off somewhere.

"So then, the question is this: did anyone see the door open and someone sneak in?"

"_I_ didn't see anything," I said. "But you might want to check with the others."

"I'm going to do that," said Pippin, "and present these findings to Gandalf. I expect he will be very pleased."

I nodded slowly.

"Oh!" I said suddenly. "Where has Gimli got off to now? Really, he's no manners whatsoever. I sometimes suspect he has been raised by Orcs."

As I turned to leave, I overheard Merry muttering something, more to himself than to Pippin:

"But there's one thing I don't understand Pip: we heard two crashes didn't we? But there was only one vase that was broken. ... So then, what was that second crash?"

**IV. (Not from Legolas's personal narrative)**

Gandalf sat opposite a rather fearful-looking scullery maid. The wizard was not particularly tall, but he managed to seem to dwarf whomever it was he was speaking to. His bristling eyebrows that rose and fell intermittently did not help matters any for the girl. She did not look up; she fidgeted in her seat and plucked at imaginary loose fibers in her dress.

"Now," said Gandalf in the most soothing voice he could manage. "All I want to do is ask you a few questions ... It won't take long, really. Have you heard that the King's jewel has disappeared?"

The maid nodded timidly.

"Now," said Gandalf, "we think it was taken at around 8:13. At least, it was last seen when the lights went out (a few minutes before then), and when the lights went on, it had disappeared. Now, where were you at that time."

"Oh, I didn't take it, sir," said the girl hastily. "I had been in the scullery washing dishes since ... oh, I'm not really sure. I—I think it was seven-fifty-something. ...But I'm really not sure. I'm guessing because—because you said 8:13, right? But I'm not really sure, like I said."

"Yes, that's understandable," said Gandalf. "Where is the scullery, by the way—would you mind showing me?"

"Yes, sir," said the maid. "Please—this way." She got up and hurried to the door. Though somewhat mollified by Gandalf's manner, she was glad to be relieved of having to stare at Gandalf's sinister eyebrows, defenseless save for the dishtowel she was holding.

She led the wizard down the hall, turned at a place or two, and through a door which opened into the kitchen.

"The kitchen," she explained. "The scullery is just past that door." She indicated a rather low door through which servants were scurrying in and out.

"I see," said Gandalf. He strode to the door and opened it; a man carrying a dirty rag nearly collided with him. He apologized profusely and ran off. Gandalf had just recovered when a girl nearly plowed into him.

"With all these people running through here," said Gandalf. "I suppose this means you wouldn't be able to tell me if anyone left the room at about the time I told you—8:10 or so?"

"No, sir," said the girl. "I think I was in the scullery."

Gandalf nodded thoughtfully and walked to the sink. He turned his head, scanning the room. The room was surprisingly well-lit; though twilight had already set, the lights from around the city filtered in through the small windows in front of the scullery sink. Small oil lamps hung on the posts and pillars of the scullery provided enough light to ensure that the workers did not crash into the posts and drop the dishes. (Though at least two people had crashed into the sink or the door.)

"So, there was nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary?" asked the wizard.

"No, not that I would have noticed—except!" The maid's head jerked and her eyes widened slightly. "Yes, I saw His Majesty on the bailey. And he was sort of—please, you won't tell His Majesty I said this will you, sir?—he looked ... well, intoxicated. He was staggering kind of a bit, and I think he clutched at the railing."

"Perhaps not the best way to be viewed by his subjects, I suppose," said Gandalf. "But was that all?"

"Yes, sir. At least, I didn't see anything else while I was washing the dishes. Not anyone strange or even anyone at all. I 'spect it was rather cool to be outside. So just that."

"Thank you," said Gandalf slowly. "You've been most invaluable."

The maid left, gratified.

Gandalf walked out of the scullery and into the kitchen, where he saw two familiar faces hanging around the cooks, laughing, and eating what Gandalf guessed was not meant for them.

"Meriadoc? Peregrin! What on _earth_ are you doing in here?" the wizard exclaimed.

"Oh, hullo, Gandalf," said Pippin through a mouthful of food (which was falling in little bits onto the floor.) He wiped his hands on his jacket. "Merry and I have been all over the place, hounding the servants and trying to get information out of them. For the case, I mean. I think we've got a few 'prime suspects' and we should have this whole thing solved rather quickly. ...We just stopped in here for a bite—we weren't here long, really. And we've been questioning the servants, haven't we cookie?" This last sentence was addressed to the royal head cook, who grunted in response.

"I daresay," said Gandalf.

"And we've got _lots_ of information, really we have, Gandalf," said Merry. He swallowed (but not before spraying some more food particles.) "See, these are the fruits of our labor." He drew the "clues" from his pocket and set them on a wooden chopping table.

After going into their recital about the theories they had about how each item might fit into the mystery, Pippin asked Gandalf,

"So do you think any of these might actually be valuable evidence for something?"

"No, I don't," said Gandalf, but then, seeing the Hobbits' crestfallen faces, added, "But this er, piece of glass—"

"Pippin found it," said Merry. "It's rather clean—not dusty, that is—except for this spot of blood. I wonder how it got there. Someone cut himself on it, I s'pose."

"Oh! I must have forgotten to tell you, Merry. I cut myself on it. It came from the great room, right after the fire was started up again, and we were all searching for the jewel."

"Quite stupid of you to be crawling around the fireplace, seeing as how you saw there was glass there with the broken vase and all," said Gandalf curtly.

"But I wasn't crawling around the fireplace, Gandalf," said Pippin. "I was under the round table."

"Glass—under the round table?" said Gandalf sharply. "But the vase wasn't—there wasn't anything on the round table. Strider cleared it all off ..." He paused and furrowed his brows. He looked up slowly after a few minutes of deep thought. "Meriadoc. Peregrin," he said suddenly. "Do you think you can give me a detailed account of the incident? Start from the beginning—when Strider brought the bag into the room. Every single little incident, and if you can, the position of everyone in the room. I can remember, but I am afraid that at my age, my mind is wont to add or subtract little details—details on which this whole thing might hinge. And come, let us step into the hallway, so we are not overheard."

Having left the kitchen, the Hobbits gave their account, with Gandalf filling in the supposed times, as the two had no idea of the time.

"As for everyone's positions," said Pippin, "to the best of my recollection, Merry, Faramir, Éowyn, Legolas, and I were standing near the back wall—the one with the fireplace. Éowyn was, I think, closest to the door. Legolas was standing near the fireplace, and Merry and I were closest to the round table. Faramir was between Legolas and us.

"Strider was on the opposite side of the table from us. You were behind him, I think. Then near the left wall—left, that is, if you are facing away from the fireplace—was Arwen. And across from Arwen, near the right wall, were Frodo, Sam, and Gimli. Gimli was closer to the table than Frodo or Sam, because I think he was looking at the jewel. In fact, I think save for Strider, Gimli was the closest one to the table.

"But when the lights went out, people started bumping about, or at least someone bumped into me. He came from behind me, I think, and then shortly afterwards I heard the crashes."

Gandalf looked like he was about to say something but stopped suddenly. He began stroking his beard and muttering,

"Of course! That's a possibility ... and she _did_ say ... so that would be most likely, unless ... but from the window, she would have gotten a perfect view ... but it's incredible! It would have to be ... but it can't be ... surely, we all would have noticed ...

"Pippin. How soon after the lights went out did you hear the crash?" said Gandalf.

"Quite soon, almost immediately, but not quite, I would say," said Pippin.

"Then it had to have been ... but there would be no_ reason_... it's illogical! He's not that ... Unless..." Then Gandalf turned again to the Hobbits.

"Now, the next two questions I shall ask are of utmost importance. First, was the door to the great room at any time opened after Strider came in with the jewel, and second, was there any other sound other than the crash that either accompanied it or followed it?"

The Hobbits' answer to both question was "no".

**V. (Not from Legolas's personal narrative)**

Gandalf opened the door and slid into the great room, where Arwen at the round table, arranging the new bouquet of flowers for the new vase.

"You're not too upset over this, I hope?" said Gandalf.

Arwen placed the last flower in the vase. "It is quite a loss," she said deliberately, "and I do hope it is found." She attempted to lift the vase but found it rather heavy, and Gandalf gallantly offered to lift it himself (he found it quite an undertaking with his lumbago.) "If you could—the table by the fireplace, please," said Arwen. "Thank you very much, Mithrandir."

"I have been working on it," said Gandalf rather breathlessly after depositing the pot. "I have been interviewing the servants and, yes, your guests."

"So do you know who did it?" asked Arwen, staring at Gandalf.

"I have a good guess," said Gandalf. "But I want to ask your husband a few things first. And you, too, milady."

"Please sit down." Arwen indicated a seat to Gandalf. Gandalf took it, and Arwen sat too.

"Milady, please don't think me impudent for asking you this," said Gandalf, "but this is imperative if we are to find the jewel: has there been any change in your attitude toward your husband as of late?"

Arwen looked a little shocked, but quickly composed herself before answering,

"I suppose it's no good to hide anything from you, Mithrandir," said Arwen. "I really don't know how you could have found out—the servants, I suppose, though I don't know how they would know."

"It was purely a guess, albeit an educated one. But we shall say a close friend hinted to me. A mutual friend of ours, though he hasn't told me himself yet."

"I can only guess whom," said Arwen.

"This was planned," said Gandalf. "It was not a particularly smart plan, one might even call it juvenile, but it was planned—quite a while in advance, I should guess. But please, tell me about this, er, rift between you and your husband."

Arwen tilted her head slightly. "I suppose it's the reason for any marital problems—another love."

"But surely, there can't be—"

"It's not another woman, if that's what you mean, Mithrandir," said Arwen. "No, Estel's mistress is his kingly duties."

"Of which the recovery of the Star of Elendil from Orthanc was just another one?"

"The latest one, I suppose, of these past few months. It was quite a surprise to me as well. He was so preoccupied with it, I suppose, that he neglected to tell me."

"Perhaps he wanted it to be a surprise for you as well," said Gandalf.

"Perhaps," said Arwen coolly.

Gandalf was silent a few minutes. "You have not spoken to your husband about your feelings on this matter?" he said at last.

"No. Mithrandir, he is so devoted to the cause of the kingdom. How could I stand in his way? I would seem selfishly petty."

"I understand. Thank you, milady." Gandalf rose and walked to the door, but stopped at the carpet in front of the fireplace. He bent down and rubbed it with his hand—it was dry and there was nothing on it but dust and few remaining fragments of glass. ... "Milady?"

"Yes, Mithrandir?"

"Those are lovely begonias (they are begonias, aren't they?) Do you water them often?"

"Every day," Arwen replied.

"Thank you, milady."

Gandalf left Arwen with her begonias.

**VI. (From Legolas's personal narrative)**

I ran into Mithrandir in the hall. I still had not found Gimli, and I asked the wizard if he had seen him.

"No," said Mithrandir. "I am going to see King Elessar about the jewel."

"You mean you've found it?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes and no," said Mithrandir. "But there's something important he really had ought to know." By now Mithrandir's pace had picked up considerably, and I had to lengthen my stride to keep up with him.

"You see," said Mithrandir, "the whole situation is very simple once you examine it. Of course, not being able to be everywhere at once, I was a little in the dark about some certain things. And I overlooked some things which I had ought to have seen in the beginning. But the statements of a scullery maid and the good fortune that Pippin was where he was at a certain time have made me almost certain of the details of this incident."

"I'm intrigued," I said. "Go on."

We rounded a corner and went down another hallway. "First of all, the facts. People may lie, but facts do not. Even if the facts are set up, it remains that they are still facts—they may somehow point back to the person who did the setting up. Here are the facts: at about 8:13 (or so), the lights (the fireplace, that is) in the great room are extinguished. We are in darkness for a few minutes, during which we hear not one but_ two _crashes. Now that is very significant, for we only found one smashed object—a vase.

"I light my staff, and Arwen rushes to open the door. A maid comes, almost immediately, and cleans up the mess. It is around that time that we find the thing that made the first crash, the vase. I could not find the thing that caused the second crash—quite unnatural and indicative of theft, but let us stick to the facts for now. We discover that the jewel is missing, and we search around the room—quite thoroughly, I might add—and find nothing. That too points to theft, for if it were merely lost in the jumble, it would have been found _somewhere _on the floor.

"I must admit, I had initial suspicions about the maid seeing as how she was in such close vicinity so soon after the lights went out—I suspected she might have just been sneaking away with the jewel and didn't know there was a wizard in the room who could produce light so quickly. But Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Faramir, and Éowyn all claimed that the door was not opened at all during the incident—which is likely enough. The hall is well-lit, so if the door were opened, there would certainly be enough light to see what was going on.

"So I question the servants, and their stories seem to check out: the maid was in the hall because she was taking dishes to the scullery to be washed; the footman was also clearing away dishes; etc. Their stories seemed to check out, but there was always the possibility that they were both lying and collaborating. So I began to draw up some possible scenarios.

"Since nobody entered the room after we entered it, it was either one of our group—or an outside party entered the room beforehand and hid somewhere. There are quite a few hiding places in that massive room, and we didn't bother to search in any of them after the jewel was lost. So I began to think that I would never be able to tell if it were one of us or an outside party (a servant) hiding in the room. Until I came upon some surprising information.

"We all heard Pippin cry out when we were scanning the floor for the jewel. He cut himself on a shard of glass, and I assumed it was the vase since it was found to broken. But in the kitchen, Pippin revealed that he had been _under the round table_ when he cut himself on a shard of glass. The table, you know, is in the middle of the room—quite far away from the vase, which was on a stand next to the fireplace. Obviously, glass does not fly that far—so the glass under the table must not have been from the vase. _The glass under the table would account for the second crash._ But there were no other glass objects in range! The fragment Pippin showed me was certainly glass, however. Then something Gimli had been saying registered: the jewel was _not_ of very good quality—because it was _not the real Star of Elendil_! I assumed at first that Gimli was only disparaging it because it was elvish, but I know Gimli appreciates good craftsmanship, regardless of its origin, and if in fact the jewel _were_ of poor quality, it would provide a plausible explanation—the jewel was a glass replica. It was shattered; _therefore we could not find it anywhere_.

"It might have been that the jewel shown to us was the real one, and it was replaced when the lights went out. But as you recall, the jewel was a rather large one, and if it were concealed on someone's person, it would certainly stick out. As there were no windows and the door was not opened, if the real jewel were in the room when the lights went out, it would certainly still have been in there when we searched. But as it wasn't, I believe that the real jewel was switched beforehand—before it was brought into the room.

"We were all together at dinner, and the doors to the castle were not opened to us before then, so nobody could have gotten in and made the switch before or during dinner. It must have been after dinner, then. We all went to the great room, and I can attest that no one left before Strider returned. However, there were three people that did not go into the great room with the rest of us—you, Strider, and Gimli. One of you three might have made the switch—Gimli was the most suspect since he went alone and had no one to account for him; you and Strider went together.

"Of course, there was always the possibility that again, one of the servants (or some other outside party) might have replaced the jewel, but that would have required foreknowledge of the fact that Strider had the jewel. And just now Arwen told me that Strider had not told even her. Much less the servants then!

"So Gimli looked suspect because he was the only one of you three without an alibi—you had Strider to vouch for you and vice-versa. But one thing puzzled me: Gimli kept announcing (and quite loudly) that the jewel was no good. If he had made it, it certainly would have been quite a good replica—his people are master craftsmen. And I have never known Gimli, for whatever reason, to demean the works of the dwarfs—quite the opposite! So we came back to the servants—did Strider somehow inadvertently leak the information that he had the original Star of Elendil in possession to one of them? Hardly. Strider was a Ranger—the epitome of prudence and caution. It was all confusing until one of the scullery maids spoke to me.

"She said that she had seen Strider on the bailey, looking a bit intoxicated. When I questioned her further, she said that she had 'not anyone strange or even anyone at all'. Why wouldn't she see anyone else _if you had gone outside with Strider, Legolas_?"

I turned to stare at Mithrandir. He continued,

"It all made sense. You know how Strider gets when he's had a few glasses too many. He was probably talking to you, and part of the way through the conversation, you walk away, though as if just walking behind or around him. He pays no attention, and does not notice that you are gone—into the palace to replace the jewel. As none of us left the great room, we would not have seen you; the only people who would have would be the servants passing through the great hall, but they are busy enough already and would not think your presence cause for suspicion. You come back out—after the scullery maid I conversed with leaves the sink—and pretend that you have been there the whole time. In his state, Strider wouldn't have noticed.

"Then comes the disappearance itself. After Strider places the jewel on the table, you quickly extinguish the lights, for you knew the jewel was not of very good make and someone with intimate knowledge of such things—Gimli or perhaps even Strider—might spot the fake after closer examination. This might lead Strider to suspect you, since it would indicate foreknowledge of the fact that he had the jewel etc. So you extinguish the lights—by using the water in the pot. (Arwen said she watered those flowers every day, yet the place where the pot fell was dry.) If the pot were just empty of water, it would be known that somebody just dumped the water on the fire; so you had to break it—also to mask the sound of the water being poured on the fire."

"That's all very good and well," I said, "but you've got two holes in that theory: how would I have learned of his surprise if Estel didn't even tell Arwen? And what motive do I have for stealing a jewel? I have no need or desire of it, Mithrandir, and you know that."

"In answer to your first challenge: Strider and Arwen have had what we call 'misunderstandings'. Arwen has grown increasingly cold to her husband, and poor Strider cannot figure out why. I have found out through Arwen that it is because of his obsession with his work. So Strider drives himself further and further into his work to abate his feelings of frustration with the relationship, and consequently further and further from Arwen. When a man is not on a speaking basis with his wife, whom does he confide in? His _best friend_, of course. He told you not only about the surprise he was planning but also of his marital rift. You see your friend obsessed with the thing and 'put two and two together', as we say. So, you reason, here is a perfect way to end this vicious cycle: if Strider were to lose the jewel, he might soon realize that his wife is more valuable than jewels—I can only wonder if you have been reading those stories about the friends who get into an argument and after traveling the world together and experiencing unspeakable perils reconcile.

"Anyways, it would be difficult if not impossible to get the jewel out of the castle, what with the increased security and all. And if the jewel were only lost, certainly, everybody would be looking everywhere for it. But what if it were stolen? Then everybody would be searching people instead of places—and I am certain you deposited it someplace."

"You've got me." I spread my hands in that universal gesture of admitting defeat.

Mithrandir sighed. "You've got all the wit of your father," he said.

I brightened. "Really?"

"Your father was an idiot," said Mithrandir, turning to stare at me. "Here we are," he announced when we had reached a door.

"Listen, Mithrandir," I said suddenly, "you aren't going to ... you know ... tell Estel about this?"

"You do know where the jewel is, I presume?" said Mithrandir.

I nodded.

"Then I will tell him we know where the jewel is. I will say no more."

"Thank you, Mithrandir!"

"Besides, we have more important matters to deal with. The cause of this whole incident. I have called Estel here; he should be inside already." Mithrandir knocked, and sure enough, Estel bid us enter.

"Mithrandir!" he exclaimed. "And Legolas? What ...?"

"Legolas has the whereabouts of the jewel," said Mithrandir. "But sit. I wish to discuss something with you. ...It won't be very long."

We all sat.

"Do not neglect your wife's emotional needs, my lord," said Mithrandir. "Wives are not trophies to be had. That's all." He rose.

"Of course," cried Estel. "I would do anything for her ... she—she is the most extraordinary woman ... She is so kind, so gentle—and so beautiful ..."

"_My Lady fair, she doth recline; her hair_—_so supple_—_by the breeze, even whilst she is supine, is swayed like nose hairs from a sneeze_," I murmured, staring at the floor.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Nothing," I said.

**The End**


End file.
